zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds
Diamonds are one of the currencies in the game, the other being , and . Along with Bloodstones, they are paid currency. Acquisition Villagers Diamonds can be acquired in a plethora of ways. The simplest one is clicking/tapping on the blazing villagers that run around in a panic after you destroy a building. They drop mostly skulls, but have a small chance of dropping Diamonds. The chance of villagers dropping diamonds does not change, making early stages farmable when the player gets strong enough after using the Time Portal. If the player's damage per second is higher than the hp of the building, that's a good place to farm for diamonds. Note: There is a cap of ~11-22 diamonds every 4 hours. Scrolls Another way of acquiring Diamonds is to click on the scrolls that randomly drop after destroying a building. After watching a short ad video, one of the possible rewards is 5-9 Diamonds according to the level of your Chaos Resort. A special scroll containing 20 Diamonds may also appear after the player has watched 20 ad videos. Lachhh, the original developer of the game, will appear with a short message thanking the player for supporting Berzerk Studios by watching so many ads. He will then give the special reward scroll to the player. Note: Since the event Just Shapes and Beats the reward from Lachhh's scroll is 20 Diamonds instead of 10. Challenges * 50 Diamonds could have been obtained as a challenge reward in the Malgar Realm. * 25 Diamonds could have been obtained as a challenge reward during Bob's Special Day. Codes In the Mail App in the SelfPhone, one can send a code to the Specter Genie to get associated with that code reward. Codes are given away by the Zombidle Team during streams or Berzerk Podcasts. Bounties You can earn additional diamonds if you already earn this week's Nasty Item and continue to complete bounties. One time offers Another way to obtain few diamonds is to follow the Berzerk Studio on the social media (Facebook, Twitter and Twitch) for a one time free Diamonds for each platform the player follows. Diamond Shop *All listed prices are in US Dollars. The prices may vary depending on the country and currency. DLC You can buy those only once. *All listed prices are in US Dollars. The prices may vary depending on the country and currency. Ludicrous Diamond Pack In the game, there is a one time Easter Egg connected to buying diamonds that gives 5 free diamonds. There is a "purchasable" Diamond pack in the store labeled "Ludicrous Pack (....really?)", which contains: * 547,899 Diamonds * 5 sandwiches * 2 tickets to a Slain Dion concert All this for the price of $750,000 and your soul. Of course this is a gag, and clicking it will submit the player to a gauntlet of binary responses such as "Yes" and "No", later becoming "Hmm hmm" and "Shut up!". Positively answering the questions will lead to a humorous monologue by the game developer and at the end of it, 5 Diamonds. The player can attempt to click this option again once its rewards have been claimed, but only humorous monologue will occur (no further rewards). Usage Hell Buildings Hell is the place where diamonds and items can be used to build special hell buildings that provide passive bonuses or can be exchanged for special items. Diamond Deals Diamond Deals are potent buffs you may activate anytime, but they require diamonds in various numbers to be activated. Diamond Deals are similar to Devil Deals, but are more powerful then their Devil counterparts. Diamond and Devil Deals are mutually exclusive, which means both cannot be active at the same time. Crafting Diamonds can be used to rush anything that is being crafted in the Forge. The amount of Diamonds required to complete any project is equal to time in minutes excluding seconds (excepting 0 minutes and x seconds) divided by 10 and rounded up. For example, to complete an item with the remaining time of 38 minutes and 53 seconds, player would need 4 diamonds. At 30 minutes and 53 seconds it would require 3 diamonds. Bounties Each bounty can be skipped with 5 diamonds and still counts against the remaining bounties needed for the Nasty Item. Item Dump If you have missed any event items, then you can purchase them at Item Dump with diamonds. Trivia *Before the reduction of construction time, buildings in Hell had had very long construction times, which had resulted in ridiculous amounts Diamonds required to complete construction immediately. Upgrading Armageddon Armory to level 5 had taken 10 days, which is equal to 14,440 minutes. Rushing right after beginning construction would have cost 1,440 diamonds. Category:Currency Category:Mechanics Category:Diamonds